CUENTO DE TERROR BxE
by marjhoncullen
Summary: Trata sobre una chica que se siente observada, acosada… y tiene miedo de su alrededor… pero que pasara a medida que pasa el tiempo    Drama – Suspenso – Locura – Comedia – Halloween – Personajes de Crespusculos Humanos


**CUENTO DE TERROR**

Me siento observada por algo o alguien que no conozco, no se si sean cosas mías pero siento la presencia de algo cerca de mi… Viendo cada paso que doy, que hago, o que digo siempre siento ese peso.

Me dicen que estoy loca, o algo enferma en pensar que puedo sentir algo que no puedo palpar… El dicho normal de la vida es TENLE MIEDO A LOS VIVOS NO A LOS MUERTOS… pero no tengo miedo solo siento curiosidad del porque me observa. Mi vida no tiene nada de interés.

Soy una chica normal, de contextura nada agraciada, mi cabello largo y castaño Oscuro algo ondulado, ojos chocolatazos, piel blanca como porcelana… Mi nombre es Isabella me llaman Bella por cariño.

Vivo en un pueblo llamado Fork soy hija del comisario de la región y me la paso la mayoría del tiempo sola caminando por los bosques, observando la naturaleza y dibujando… Esto era mi Hobbie hasta que siento esta rara sensación desde hace varios días, ahora tengo miedo de pasear por los bosques… Me siento amenazada, como si fuera una presa de algo aun mas poderoso y peligroso.

El día de hoy Charlie fue a pescar con sus mejores amigos Harry y Billy dejándome en casa sola, y aproveche para acomodarla un poco… Me gustaba organizar escuchando música clásica en mi Ipoh… Estaba preparando algo en la cocina muy concentrada en la música y al levantar ka vista pude ver una sombra detrás de mi y voltee rápidamente

¿Charlie Eres tu?—pregunte quitándome los audífonos – No me gustan esos juegos Papá –dije caminando hasta las escaleras

Note que la puerta del frente estaba abierta, eso me asusto pero como dije anteriormente soy muy curiosa así que camine hasta la salida mire para todos lados no habia nadie… En eso sonó el teléfono lo cual me hizo brincar del susto y corrí cerrando la puerta de un gran golpe y tome la bocina

_** Hola** Conteste_

_** Bella te llamaba para decirte que estaré todo el día en casa de Billy viendo el juego de Béisbol** dijo Charlie_

_** Dale papá no te preocupes estaré aquí en casa** dije_

_** Cuídate… cierra bien las ventanas y puertas** dijo siendo sobre protector_

_**Lo are papá** dije_

_** Estaré como a las 10pm en casa** dijo antes de colgar_

Debió ser el viento que abrió la puerta que por error dejaría abierta… pensaba siendo la única explicación de pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono "Charlie se olvido comentar algo" pensé tomando de nuevo la bocina

_** ¿Qué se te olvido decirme?** pregunte_

_** Hola Bella** dijo una voz aterciopelada dulce y a la vez tenebrosa_

_** ¿Quién eres?** pregunte_

_** Alguien que siempre esta cerca de ti** contesto_

_** ¿No entiendo? ¿Te conozco? ¿Qué quieres de mi?**pregunte_

_** No quiero que tengas miedo de lo que soy pero es bueno que siga en el anonimato** dijo_

_** ¿Entonces para que llamas? Para saber que no estaba loca que alguien me observa, pues es de loco que alguien que no conozco me persiga, le diré a Charlie** dije_

_** Tu padre no me haría nada… Es por así decir DEBIL… quieres que le haga daño a tu padre por tu imprudencia** dijo_

_** ¿Qué quieres de mi? **_

_** Solo quiero tener el permiso de ti para seguir viéndote, no quiero seguir sintiéndome un acosador enfermo** dijo_

_** Pues lo eres… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te permitiré que me persigas?**_

_** Bella… Bella…Mi Hermosa Bella** dijo_

_**No soy nada tuyo… aléjate de mi idiota o le diré a mi padre** grite colgando_

Tenia miedo, no era mi imaginación si existía alguien que me observaba, seguía mis paso… Ahora siento demasiado miedo, temor a lo desconocido… Cuando sentí que tocaron la puerta. Mis piernas temblaron

Los toques de la puerta eran insistentes y cuanto mas me acercaba abrir escuche un grito de espanto y me quede congelada tanto que al final se me puso negro… Desmayándome

No se cuanto tiempo paso para recuperar la conciencia, estaba en mi cama cuando se abrió la puerta y vi la figura que menos pensé encontrarme en mi casa y menos en mi habitacion

¿Edward?—dije

Hola Bella… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien…Creo… ¿Qué sucedió?

Bueno lo que sucedió fue que…- el iba a explicarme cuando escuchamos varias voces que se acercaban peleando, Edward se quito de la puerta para darle paso a

¿Chicos que hacen aquí?—pregunte viendo a Jasper y Emmett con cara de niños regañados y Rose y Alice mis amigas mirándolos enojados

Bella lo que sucede es que estos dos chicos que ves allí… te juraron una broma, por cierto de muy mal gusto—dijo Alice

¿Broma?

Lo sentimos Bella—dijeron los dos

Nunca pensamos que te pasaría esto—dijo Jasper

Perdónanos Bellita—suplico Emmett

No entiendo—dije

Yo te explico… Ellos dos quería jugar a las maldades de Halloween contigo, ya que te hicieron sentir acosada, y varias cosas mas como llamarte para asustarte—dijo Edward

¿Entonces fueron ustedes?—pregunte

Si-dijeron los dos agachando la mirada

¿Saben que por poco me muero del susto?

Pero gracias a Edward… que se entero de su plan de terminar su broma anoche, tu estas bien—dijo Alice

Gracias—dije mirando a Edward

Siempre para servirte

Bueno en cuanto a ustedes… su castigo será… Dos semana sin video juegos—dije como si fuera su madre

Bella todo menos eso—suplicaron los dos de rodillas… entonces las chicas sonrieron

Entonces sino es eso… Dos semanas sin besitos—dijo Rose y Emmett puso cara de perrito

Osita por favor, me quieres matar… Besitos, me gustan los besitos—decía Emmett como niño chiquito

Y tu Jasper dos semanas acompañándome de compras—dijo Alice

NOOOOOOOO

Ahora vamonos—dijeron las chicas y ellos salieron dejándome con Edward

Y yo a ti debería darte un premio por ser mi salvador—dije

No es necesario—dijo el tímidamente

Edward nos conocemos desde hace varios años o mejor dicho somos muy conocidos y no he conocido alguna novia tuya—dije

Lo que pasa es que no habia encontrado la indicada

¿Eso quiere decir que ahora si existe?

Si

¿Puedo saber quien es?

Te la mostrare—dijo tomando mi mano y siguiéndolo hasta el baño y me puso frente al espejo – Ella es la indicada—dije viendo el reflejo de mi me alegre pero de pronto una sombra cubrió el espejo y salio un reflejo espantoso que me absorbió adentro del espejo grite de miedo… y escuche una risa macabra y "Esa misma voz" diciendo BIENVENIDA A MI MUNDO


End file.
